Parents and other caretakers spend a considerable amount of time feeding babies or infants with baby bottles containing formula, milk, juice, water, or other liquids. Generally, bottle feeding babies requires the use of two hands, one hand to hold the baby and one hand to continuously hold the bottle in the correct position to allow the baby to drink. The position of the bottle is important because it is undesirable to let the baby take in too much air while drinking. To minimize the amount of air which the baby takes in, the bottle must be positioned to maintain the nipple of the bottle filled with liquid as the amount of liquid in the bottle decreases. Depending on the shape of the bottle, this usually requires tilting the bottle at the appropriate angle depending on the amount of liquid in the bottle.
In recent years, due to developing technology, our mobile society, and various legal requirements, baby car seats have become a prevalent device for holding and transporting babies. Heretofore, it has been well known to use blankets, pillows, and the like to prop a baby bottle in a position which allows the baby sitting in the car seat to drink from the bottle without the need for a person to hold the baby or the bottle. Bottles positioned using such devices have to be re-adjusted to prevent air from filling the nipples and are easily displaced by even slight movements by the baby. Accordingly, there is a need for a bottle holding device which attaches to a baby car seat, which holds the bottles in a suitable position to allow a baby sitting in the car seat to drink from the bottle, which eliminates the need for a person to continuously hold and/or re-adjust the bottle, which allows the baby to make slight movements without displacing the bottle, which allows the baby to displace the bottle from its mouth to prevent choking or gagging, and which minimizes the intake of air during feeding.